Loyal Knight
by Ash Ninja
Summary: AU. Lady M'gann and her knight, Sir Conner, face a hard moment and endearing moment in their lives. Supermartian. Complete.


**A/n: Been listening to this song for a while and wanted to incorporate it into a fic for Supermartain.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Loyal Knight<strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, I remember, I recall<strong>_

_**Of land so green, the grass so tall**_

_**Where once he pledged his love to me**_

_**For a loyal knight was he.**_

* * *

><p>M'gann sat on the sill of her window, looking out to the emptying streets below, the sunset burning the purple horizon with its crimson glow. Her blunt but loyal knight walked up to her and knelt at her side, his black armor, the red 'S' emblem on his chest set ablaze by the day's end.<p>

"Do you remember? Our special place?" Conner Kent asked her.

She giggled and brushed a wrinkle out of her nightgown, "Of course I do. How could I forget? The fields on outskirts of Argo City… It was there that you asked me to marry you."

He smiled, "To be honest, I'm still surprised your father allowed our union, with you being the daughter of the Ambassador of Mars, and me, a another simple knight from a scholar family."

"Don't be ridiculous. You are not just a 'simple' knight! You have worked your way up far into His Majesty's favor, earning yourself the surname of El!"

"I couldn't have done it without you." He stood and extended a hand towards her, "Come, we should retire… It's getting late."

"Very well… Ah!" she squeaked as thunder roared overhead.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "Come now, this storm will pass, just like any other." He removed his armor and slid into bed. He held up the covers, silently asking her to join him. She shivered and joined her husband in bed.

Hours later, the storms only growing in strength, the noblewoman and her knight slept side-by-side. The doors to their bedchambers flew open. Conner bolted awake at the noise, his wife stirring beside him. Conner got to his feet, grabbing his sword from the bedside and drew it quickly.

A young, red-haired knight ran in, "Sir El! His Majesty beckons for your aid!"

"Calm down, Wallace. Tell me what has happened," Conner stood, already pulling on his armor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The storms were raging on that night<strong>_

_**We awakened from a stranger's might**_

_**And through those chamber doos he came**_

_**Please come and help your king!"**_

* * *

><p>"It's the Gods, Conner. They've launched an attack from the East. His Majesty the King has requested you to lead the defense." Wally explained,<p>

"I see. Return to whomever sent you and tell them I will be there shortly."

"Y-yes, Conner!" the younger knight turned and ran back the way he had came.

Conner turned back to his wife, unsure of what to say. M'gann smiled, "Go. Your planet needs you."

He touched her face tenderly, "I will return. I promise you this." He kissed her and left the chamber.

M'gann stood there a moment and wandered over to the window, looking out to the path she knew his horse would soon be following and whispered a soundless prayer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I watched him leave, I watched him go.<strong>_

_**As through the stormy night he trode**_

_**Riding high on a strong, and mighty steed**_

_**I whispered 'Please, come back to me'**_

_**And the Fairies cried for me...**_

* * *

><p>Conner rode his trusty steed out the gates of his family's small castle. He glanced back up to the window of his bedchamber. His heart ached slightly upon seeing M'gann standing within, he offered a small smile and a nod. He turned back and spurred his horse into action. Wally was not far behind.<p>

"You will see her again, Conner. You always come back." The redhead said.

The young knight nodded halfheartedly, his armor feeling unusually heavier then it does.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's been 8 months, or even more<strong>_

_**Since I've heard the news**_

_**I cry no more**_

_**I've seen the vision in my sights**_

_**Of a stranger called the Devil's Knight.**_

* * *

><p>M'gann bolted awake, sensing the sweat on her brow. She smiled to herself, <em>"It was just a dream… He didn't really… I know he didn't."<em>

There was a knock at her door and her bodyguard slowly made her way in. "Good morning, Milady."

"Good morning, Artemis," she closed her eyes and lay back on the pillow, "How long has it been?"

Knowing exactly what it was she was asking, Artemis replied "It has been eight months since Lord Kon-El's departure, Milady."

"I see. Artemis?" M'gann said quietly.

"Yes, Milady?" Artemis asked kindly.

The martian girl slowly asked, "Have you ever heard of a lone, white-clad knight?"

"Do you speak of the Devil's Knight, Milady?"

"The Devil's… Knight?"

"Yes. The townsfolk say he challenges brave knights to battle, threatening that which they hold dear. But, don't worry, Milady! Lord Squall is away, doing battle against those wretched New Gods of Apokolips!"

"I see. Please excuse me," M'gann climbed out of bed and hurried to change.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I ran down to the ocean side<strong>_

_**His horse so still, his eyes so bright**_

_**The hills were startled by my cries**_

_**The knife cuts deep,**_

_**I cannot die!**_

_**And the seabirds cry for me...**_

* * *

><p>She pulled on a simple, violet gown and ran for the stables, thinking <em>"I will not let my dream come true! I will convince this Devil's Knight to avoid battle with my Conner!"<em> She mounted her horse, much to the dismay of the stable-keepers, and rode on to the Kryptonian shores, where she had seen the knight in her realms of slumber.

The object of her searches came into view, exactly where her dreams foretold. His back was turned to her, his ivory armor glistening in the morning sun, he gently stroked his steed. She dug her heels into her white steeds' side, urging him forward.

In order to be heard over the crashing waves, she shouted, "You! Sir, um, Devil's Knight! I wish to speak with you!" She dismounted and slowly made her way towards the man.

He turned swiftly and lashed his sword from its sheath, cutting her across her stomach. She screamed and fell to the sands, her arms clasped to her gut in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

The white knight spoke lowly, "I accept no one's gold, and I grant no one's favors."

He mounted his steed and rode away; melting with the dark valley as if he'd never existed. Hours passed and Artemis appeared over the crest of the hill, pursuing her after her abnormal departure. Upon seeing her bloodied form, they gathered her up and returned to the castle.

She passed away surrounded by familiar walls and warm memories.

* * *

><p>Conner returned to his home but two days later. He entered the main hall, expecting his wife to be there with a smile and a hug. When he saw no such person, he looked to the attendants for an explanation Fear began to settle in when he noticed every one of them donned black clothing. He turned to the nearest one, and asked with panic on his tongue, "Where is she?"<p>

Artemis stuttered before answering, "T-this way, Milord…"

She led him down a corridor to an extra bedchamber deep within the castles walls. She kept her head down the whole way. She stopped before the door, turned and curtsied to her master. The guards outside stepped to the side to allow him passage.

He opened the door to find her lying in the center of a stone pedestal. There were various flowers, in shades of blues and purples, arranged around her still body, which was dressed in an immaculate, sky blue gown. A lone tear slid down his cheek before he knelt at her side, gently taking her cold hand in his leather-gloved one.

Conner for the longest time stayed there by her side until his best friend Kaldur came and finally convinced him to go inside. The knight sighed heavily, standing up and squeezing M'gann's hand. He reached down his his other to brush her cheek, silently bidding her goodbye.

The wind picked up and for moment Conner thought he heard her most beautiful words she ever said to him.

_"I love you with all my heart, my loyal knight."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And when our loyal knight came home<strong>_

_**He found her dead, he found her cold**_

_**And from that day, he walked alone,**_

_**For a loyal knight was he...**_

* * *

><p><strong>An: Before all you ask the lyrics are to the song "Knight of Dublin Castle". I listened to it and cried but as I listened to it some more then I realized I fell i n love with it. By the way the White Knight that killed M'gann was Lex Luthor/Alexander Luthor Jr.  
><strong>

**So please do the usual and review!**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
